Ghanaball
Unitary presidential constitutional republic|language = English, Akan, Dagbani, Ewe, Ga and other|capital = Accraball|religion = Christianity Islam African Fetishism |friends = USAball South Africaball Jamaicaball Ivory Coastball (frenemy) Norwayball Ethiopiaball Pakistanball (BFFS!) Burkina Fasoball (Second BFF!)|enemies = UKball Togoball Nigeriaball Ivory Coastball (sometimes) South Africaball|founded = 1957|personality =Friendly, Calm, Peaceful, Proud |gender = Male|predecessor = Union of African Statesball|successor = |ended = |intospace = Yes|status = |imagewidth = default|nativename = Republic Of Ghana|caption = Man's not hot|likes = Football, Kente Cloth,Unity, Peace, Nice buildings, Panafricanism, Big Shaq, the ting, skrrrra, Democracy, Stability, Development|hates = Colonialism, people who show bad things about him}}Ghanaball '''is a countryball in Africa. He is the first African countryball to breakaway from European colonialism. He is member of the Atlantic-Congo family. History Ghanaball was born as an 8ball and was colonized by UKball in 1921. He is the Grandson of Ashanti Empireball. Nowadays, Ghanaball is an independent country. Big Shaq, best know for Man's Not Hot (Just Sauce), is of Ghanian descent. Relations '''Friends * Ashanti Empireball - Grandfather. He was of very rich and stronk, I am a bit nostalgic and want to be like him one day ! * Jamaicaball - Cool Friend in the Carribbean. * USAball - We have excellent relations and many of my students immigrate in his clay. He is a better father than UKball. Freedom! * South Africaball - Good trading partner. * Ethiopiaball - Landlocked Friend with rich history and never colonized by the brits. We have similar flags and I support him. * Norwayball - European friend, you are best nordic ! * Ivory Coastball - Brother, we both descend from Ashanti but we don't grew up together because he was adopted in Franceball's clay, and this is why he can be so annoying ! * Indonesiaball - Thanks for the Indomie!! Neutral * UKball - Fake adoptive father. I don't really like him but he taught me English, tea and cricket. * Nigeriaball - Because of Indomie!!! * Togoball - BE CAREFUL TO REMOVE WORM, S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Enemies * Togoball - Annoying french neighbour. REMOVE WORM! * Nigeriaball - Because of Jollof Rice!!! Personality/Facts * Ghanaball is the first independent countryball of Africa and hates colonialism. * Unlike other colonized countryballs, he is very proud to be African (he invented Panafricanism) and wants to unite with the african diaspora in the Americas. * He can into peace and stability. (and space !) *Big Shaq (Michael Dapaah) is of Ghanian Descent and can speak Twi, Ghana's most widely spoken language. (THE TING GOES SKRRAAA) How to draw Draw Ghanaball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them of red, yellow and green # Draw a black star in the central stripe # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Ghana_can_into_independence.png|Why of Pan-Africanism Comic21.png ebymrSB.png GhanaBall.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Mauri's Ambition.png Ghanaball (1964-1966).jpeg|Ghanaball from 1964 to 1966 zh:加纳球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Chocolate Category:Homosex Removers Category:West Africa Category:Three lines Category:Ghanaball Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Palestine Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Ahmadiyya Category:UNball Category:Albino killer Category:Soviet Allies